fanfictionhalofandomcom-20200215-history
Seran (Species)
This is a Maverick Article. Background The Seran are a fairly old species within the Milay Way having conquered space travel at around the same time as the Sangheili. Seran have gone through many ages which distinguish their civilizations values and way of life dramatically. One of the longest lasting and most prosperous for the species was that of the reign of Rorich and his empire which united the people under Rorichs Empire. Rorich Empire The Rorich Empire was named after the eternal emperor Rorich who united the Seran peoples in a dark age of the species which almost saw the collapse of Seran civilization at the hand of civil war. After uniting the peoples under an aggressive Empire Rorich established the new way of life which would last hundreds of years. Culture Under Rorichs leadership the Seran's culture was that of severe hardship. Constantly proving ones self the worth to remain alive great cullings were carried out by the Empire to weed out the weak among the species. One of Rorichs most notable laws was the ambutation of the male Serans second pair of arms. The only way a Seran would be afforded the right to regrow these arms and have the restrains removed which stunted the growth was to join and reach a high level within the Imperial Military. During this time Seran would be trained in fighting styles which took full advantage of the Serans natural four arms. Rorichs Philosephy Rorich saw the Seran as the pinnacle of creation and as a superior breed to all other life in the galaxy who were unworthy and therefore should be subservient or eliminated. Rorich was constantly directing his empire in either internal policing and culling operations who seeking out new advancement opportunities which would ensure the Empires strength. Several species were systematically enslaved usually for a construction project and then eliminated in mass genocidal ceremonies. Encountering the Dominion In 2734 the Rorich Empire encountered the Jiralhanae Dominion who would have been instantly enslaved and then systematically eliminated if not for the information they shared regarding the Milky Way Alliance which presented a greater treasure to the Empire. Rorich went into alliance with the Dominion however making it slyfully clear that the Dominion was within the Empire and were not equals. The Empire now including the Dominion went to war with the Milky Way Alliance (Maverick Universe) in 2735 and thanks to the intelligence offered by the Dominion the Empire is able to make great headway into Alliance space. Rorichs prize for this war is Triton for which he plans to use to greatly govern and spread the Empire across the Galaxy. In 2774 however it becomes clear to the Dominion they are not seen as equals after Rorich confirms to the Dominon following their failure to secure the Centaurus Isle that after the war the Jiralhanae will be utilized to rebuild what is lost before finally being exterminated as the lesser species they are. This causes the Dominion to ally with the Milky Way Alliance and subsequently push back the Empire, capturing and eventually killing Rorich himself ending the war after the Second battle for Triton in 2802 with the war officially ending in 2834. Penal-State of the Alliance Following the defeat at the hands of the Milky Way Alliance and Jiralhanae Dominion the Rorich Empire remnants are condemned to a Penal-State of the Alliance. Having their cultural identity largely erased and being confined to a single star system under strict policing by the Milky Way Alliance. While at first bitter, over the years the Seran people realize the way of life offered by the Milky Way Alliance is far greater in terms of livelihood than that offered by Rorich and the Seran are slowly shaped into a people more willing and useful to the Milky Way Alliance. During this time of conformation by the Milky Way Alliance various rebellions attempting to form a new Empire were executed. One of Rorichs primary commanders who escaped custody and execution following the war revealed himself and for a short time established the Tabine Empire which was quickly crushed by Alliance influence and Seran themselves who both feared additional punishment and who truthfully no longer wished to belong to any Empire reminiscent of Rorichs. Seran Republic Establishment By 2918 the Seran species had largely unified and had begun efforts to hold a democratic vote to request embassy membership within the Milky Way Alliance. It would not be until 2932 however that this election would be held and until 2934 that the species would all unanimously agree to request membership. The Alliance council and Senate held a summit on the Seran Homeworld to discuss the terms of membership and press the seriouseness of the Seran being afforded the opportunity to redeem themselves. Following the summit held on the homeworld of Huthan the Council ordered for the Seran to form an official government. The Seran elected to create a republic ruled by a massive senate and ruled over by a Triumvirate. The Triumvirate met again with the Alliance council on Triton to present their cause and intentions for the future of the Seran people and their intentions as members of the Milky Way Alliance. A final summit was then held on Yuspon where the Rorich Empire initially attacked the Alliance. In 2935, the two hundred year anniversary of the start of the Milky Way Alliance-Rorich Empire war the Triumvirate met before the Senate and Council on Triton to be officially welcomed into the Milky Way Alliance as an embassy member. Milky Way Alliance Becoming an Embassy member of the Milky Way Alliance in 2935 the Seran Republic would contribute 20% of its military force to the Alliance and obide by all Alliance laws. The Seran Republic as a continued penance would not be allowed to boast a military larger than 1% the total population of the species. Category:Milky Way Alliance Category:Michael.Dreams Category:Maverick Universe Category:Species